Regarding Emma
by NatteryakToad
Summary: "And there is no doubt that I would kick your elongated posterior in a duel..." When Neville Longbottom sits down to write letters to this years batch of incoming first years, he never would've imagined he would start something which would change his perception of a man he's always despised. That, and start a competition for the most possible post-scripts per letter...
1. Chapter 1

Neville Longbottom, Herbology Professor, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat down in his office and pulled a roll of parchment towards him, scanning down the list of forty or so names written there. These were next year's first year students, and one of his duties in his role of Deputy Headmaster was to write to each of them, informing them that they had a place at Hogwarts. He also had to identify those students who had muggle parents, or lived with muggle relatives, and therefore weren't aware of the Wizarding world, so that they could get appropriate support from the Office of Muggle Born Integration at the Ministry of Magic.

He began to read down the list, noting down the names of the muggle-born students, and then looking more closely to discern if there were any non-muggle-born students who would still require help from the Office of Muggle Born Integration; those who lived with muggle, rather than Wizarding relations. The fact that it was becoming more usual for wizards and muggles to inter-marry, combined with rising divorce rates, meant that there were usually one or two students in each year who lived with their muggle parent, and had never met their Wizarding one.

Neville's eyes rested on a name towards the end of the list: Emma Payne. Her parents were listed as Tallulah Carey Payne, and Draco Malfoy. Neville had known Draco Malfoy in school, but hadn't had any dealings with him since then; Malfoy's only son was in Slytherin. So he had a daughter who – Neville checked the address – yes, who lived with her muggle mother. Neville guessed he better write to Malfoy, so see whether he wanted to deliver Emma's Hogwarts letter himself. After all, Draco Malfoy was not the sort of person whose toes you wanted to step on...


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mr Malfoy,

As you are doubtless aware, your daughter, Emma, is approaching her eleventh birthday, and therefore the start of her first year at Hogwarts. As Deputy Headmaster, it is one of my duties to liaise with the Office of Muggle Born Integration regarding the support given to students of muggle parentage, and those who blood status classifications would call "half-bloods" who live with their muggle, rather than Wizarding relatives.

Since your daughter lives with her muggle mother, I am writing to ask whether involvement from the Office is needed in delivering her Hogwarts letter and taking her to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies, or whether you will be undertaking this task.

As always, please do not hesitate to contact me on any matters regarding your daughter, although of course once she arrives at Hogwarts, queries should usually be directed to her Head of House.

Hoping to hear from you soon,

Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Mr Longbottom,

I do not know what notion has entered your head to cause you to write me this letter, but I fear it may be necessary for you to seek medical assistance from the Healers at St Mungo's, as your brains have clearly become addled by prolonged contact with adolescents. I do not have a daughter, only a son, Scorpius, who is in Slytherin House, and just finishing his fourth year.

Perhaps the explanation is as simple as the fact that you have confused me with another of the many parents you must have to deal with in your line of work (why in Merlin's name anyone would choose to _teach_ is quite beyond me; one child is more than enough for anyone to deal with on a day-to-day basis. But then I have entertained the notion that your brains are addled since our own school days, so perhaps this has contributed to your choice of occupation).

It could also be the case that this "Emma" is a figment of your imagination entirely, which, again, would not surprise me. You Gryffindors have always had a penchant for fanciful thinking; that you are somehow superior to the rest of us mere mortals is just one of the peculiar notions you people entertain. Nevertheless, it is none of my concern what peculiarities have brought you to write this letter; I have many other matters with which to concern myself.

Yours Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. I wonder whether you could enlighten me as to my son's progress in Herbology; I understand he shows somewhat of a talent for it?


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Mr Malfoy,

I apologise for broaching the subject of your daughter in such a manner, but I believed that you were at least aware of her existence, even if you are not in contact with her. I assure you that Emma is not a figment of my imagination, nor I am I confusing you with another parent. Emma Tabitha Payne was born on the 14th of July 2011, and her parents are listed as you, Draco Malfoy, and a muggle by the name of Tallulah Payne (previously Tallulah Carey); perhaps this will jog your memory.

As for your attacks upon my choice of occupation, I fear we will have to agree to disagree on such matters, as I sincerely enjoy my job, whereas a career in the Ministry would not interest me in the slightest.

With the existence of your daughter having been cleared up, my question still stands, and is all the more urgent in the light of Emma's fast approaching 11th birthday: are you planning upon seeing to the explanation of the Wizarding World and the acquisition of her school supplies yourself, you do you require assistance from the Office of Muggle Born Integration?

Hoping to hear from you soon,

Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

P.S. Regarding Scorpius, yes, he does have a particular affinity for Herbology, although his progress in this subject is impeded by the fact that Slytherins take Herbology with Gryffindors, and as such, your son can often be see arguing with, or else engaging in public displays of affection with, a certain Miss Weasley, instead of focusing on his work.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Mr Longbottom,

In lieu of more appropriate and eloquent language: crap. It appears that your assertions I have a daughter were not due to reduced brain function on your part (although I retain that many other things invariably are), but the truth. As you are doubtless aware that I did not know of Emma's existence until a few weeks ago, I think it safe to assume that I do wish for the Office of Muggle Born Integration to make the necessary arrangements to deliver her letter, explain the Wizarding World to her, and take her to Diagon Alley to purchase her school supplies; I feel my appearing to undertake this task would be one surprise too many for her at this time.

I will set up a vault at Gringotts in Emma's name, and transfer some gold into there, which should be enough to cover her school expenses this year.

Despite my lack of direct involvement in Emma's life, I nevertheless wish to be kept informed about my daughter's progress at Hogwarts, even if I am not yet ready to form a relationship with her. Please would you write to me and detail the results of her Sorting, so I can contact the appropriate person regarding Emma.

Yours sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. I will be speaking to Scorpius regarding Miss Rose Weasley. I understand that discouraging such teenage infatuations usually strengthens them, but he cannot be permitted to throw away his school work for a girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Mr Malfoy,

I have made the necessary arrangements for Emma with the Office of Muggle Born Intergration, and informed them of your intention to set up a Gringott's vault in her name (although there is a fund for students who need assistance with getting their school supplies), so when someone from the Office takes your daughter to Diagon Alley, they will take her to retrieve those funds. I assume you do not wish for her to know where those funds came from, if you are not ready to make contact with her.

I would also take the opportunity to remind you that I am far removed from the boy I was in our school days.

Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

P.S. I feel that Rose and Scorpius' relationship is a little more than an infatuation. You and I both went to school with Ron and Hermione. Rose and Scorpius remind me a lot of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Mr Longbottom,

No child of mine will ever become a charity case.

Yours Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. I resent the comparison of my son with Ron Weasley.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Mr Malfoy

I apologise for any insinuation on my part – I did not mean to imply anything about your financial situation, just that if you wanted to retain complete anonymity regarding Emma, you could accept the financial assistance so that Emma would not wonder where her school funds mysteriously came from.

As I promised to keep you informed on Emma's progress at Hogwarts, I feel you should know that she was last night sorted into Gryffindor house. I am therefore her Head of House, and so it is me to whom you should address any further queries regarding your daughter. As you may or may not know, this is the second year of a "Big Sibling" scheme we are running with our third and first years, with each third year being assigned a first year "Little Sibling" to support and mentor. Emma's big sister is Mia Dursley, who is Lily Potter (Harry and Ginny's youngest)'s best friend.

As usual, do not hesitate to contact me regarding Emma.

Sincerely,

Neville Longottom

Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

P.S. I apologise if that was your perception – I merely meant to imply that Rose and Scorpius' relationship/friendship reminds me of Ron and Hermione's, not that your son's character was in any way linked to that of Ron. Not that that would necessarily be a bad thing...


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Mr Longbottom,

I don't believe you. A child of mine, make Gryffindor? I suggest you seek medical attention at St Mungos regarding your head, or else refrain from writing such flippant jokes to the parents of your pupils – or perhaps it is only me with which you take this liberty?

I know who Lily Potter is.

Yours sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. I still resent the comparison.

P.P.S I accept your apology.

P.P.P.S You should watch the size of your head with a title like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Mr Malfoy

I assure you I am not pulling your leg. Emma was indeed sorted into Gryffindor, and is settling in remarkably well, albeit after an initial bout of homesickness. She is a quiet but likeable child, and a pleasure to teach. I would offer my commendations on your raising of her, but as you have had no hand in her childhood, and I highly doubt any of your genes could contribute to the pleasant attributes observed in her, I feel the congratulations should be better addressed to her mother.

I also wish to assure you, that, despite your constant insinuations upon my mental state (which I actually find rather offensive given the conditions of my parents), I am in perfect health, apart from a spate of acne which I caught from my most recent batch of mandrakes. So perhaps if you could refrain from accusing me of lying immediately I tell you something which does not sit comfortably with your narrow view of the world, our correspondence would be all the more pleasant.

Faithfully,

Neville

P.S. There are worse comparisons I could make (and for the record, I also find Scorpius an immensely likable boy, but perhaps I should also attribute this to _his_ mother).

P.P.S. I thought Slytherins were meant to hold grudges.

P.P.P.S Better?

P.P.P.P.S What is your obsession with post scripts?


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Neville (if that is how you are styling yourself now),

I am still immeasurably surprised that a child of mine could be sorted into Gryffindor, but perhaps that is something I should attribute to her mother. Homesickness? I suppose that means her home-life is good, then – what can you tell me about that? And of course Emma is likeable – she is my daughter, after all, and the Malfoys, regardless of their potential faults, at least know how to make themselves liked. How else did my father evade Azkaban for so long? Could we also refrain from referring to my daughter as if she were an object, and start speaking about her as the human being she is?

I apologise for any connections my insinuations upon your mental health may have with your parents (although not for the insinuations; I still believe anyone who wishes to teach for a living clinically insane); that was not my intention. Was it awful growing up with them in St Mungos?

As for the pleasantness or otherwise of our correspondence, I would wish to remind you that I most certainly do not swing that way. I am married, and most happily so.

Cordially,

Draco

P.S. Scorpius' mother is the most amazing woman who has ever lived.

P.P.S. I thought Gryffindors were meant to be courageous.

P.P.P.S. Much

P.P.P.P.S. I have found them to bring comic relief to the darkest of correspondences.

P.P.P.P.P.S. You should see some of the letters exchanged between the Dark Lord and I.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco (as we are clearly now on first name terms),

First year students were assigned their third year "Big Siblings" on the first morning of term, and then the first two periods were cancelled so that they could become acquainted. When I left them to it, Emma was sat with Mia at the Gryffindor table (your daughter, of course, being a Gryffindor), but Mia later fetched help from Professor Cooke (Potions, Head of Hufflepuff House), when Emma began hyperventilating and having a panic attack, saying she wanted her mother, and to go home. As I understand it, she has never been away from home before, and coming to a school so far from home, within a magical world she didn't even know existed until a few short weeks ago, proved altogether too much for her. Professor Cooke managed to calm her down, and elicited an agreement to give Hogwarts a go, and she has settled in well since then, forming a friendship with a muggle born girl in her dormitory, a feisty young lady by the name of Matilda. I feel Matilda will prove a good friend for Emma, drawing her out of herself somewhat, and in turn, Emma will steady Matilda, who is what could be characterised as a typical Gryffindor; one who acts first and thinks later. I apologise if you believe that we have been talking about Emma like an object rather than a person, and I will endeavour to correct this in our future correspondence. And I thought your father had disowned you?

With regards to my childhood, I cannot really objectively assess it against any benchmarks, as it was the only childhood I had. However, it was difficult, going to visit my parents, who never really knew me as their son, just as a random person who came to visit them occasionally. Birthdays and Christmases were always marked with (or should that be marred by?) visits to St Mungo's, although it often seemed pointless, since they could not recognise me. The only gift I ever received from either of them was gum wrappers from my mother.

I fear you may have got the wrong end of the stick regarding my comment about the pleasurability or otherwise of our correspondence; either that or you are doing what you have so often accused me: pulling my leg. I too, do not "swing that way", as you so eloquently put it. And I too am married, also most happily so.

Yours Truly,

Neville

P.S. Is that why you felt it necessary to go out and impregnate a random muggle woman?

P.P.S. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. Also, one word: Nagini.

P.P.P.P.S. They are mildly amusing.

P.P.P.P.P.S. I believe I should not. And I thought only Death Eaters called him "The Dark Lord".


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Longbottom (we most certainly are not),

I am unhappy to her of Emma's panic attack – I trust you will inform me if any similar incidents occur in the future. I do not like the idea of her being distressed. I assume that she is now faring better, since we are almost two months into the school year. What is her academic progress like? Is she far behind, having grown up with muggles? Also, what can you tell me about those muggles – I assume she has a step-father, since her mother is now going by a different name to the one I knew her as. Does she also have step- or half-siblings? I suppose what I am really asking is if she is happy at home – if she is then I feel it would be cruel of me to announce myself and destroy her carefully constructed world.

My father did disown me. I believe I still retain the right to talk about him, however. Or perhaps that is a new law the Ministry has made on my most recent leave of absence – it would not surprise me.

I guess everyone had unique childhoods which were good and bad in their own ways. Living with your grandmother must've had its perks? I can't say my childhood at Malfoy Manor was always sweetness and light, especially as I entered my teenage years, and it was clear another war was imminent, and my family would have to decide where its loyalties lay. I expect your mother's gum wrappers were given with a lot more love than some of the vastly flashier, more expensive presents I received.

I am indeed pulling your leg. I am glad you've found your happiness, even if it was with a barmaid.

Regards,

Malfoy

P.S. It was the day my father disowned me. I was drunk. I had a one-night stand with the first woman I saw; the fact that she was a muggle didn't bother me (and, given my previously prejudices, that should say a lot about my mental state). I am not proud of it, but Astoria has forgiven me and we have both moved on.

P.P.S. Touché.

P.P.P.P.S. I believe "mild" is a mild understatement.

P.P.P.P.P.S. Perhaps you are right. Many would say "once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater", but after all these years, I have only a faint trace of the Mark and a lasting knowledge of "Dark" magic to remind me of this fact. That and the habit of referring to Voldermort as the Dark Lord.

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. What the hell happened to P.P.P.S?


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Draco (I actually don't give a damn if you like how I address you or not),

I will of course keep you informed if Emma has anymore panic attacks (keeping you informed about her was, after all, the original purpose of these letters, even if that has become vastly distorted in the past few months), but yes, she does appear to be settling in well. Academically, she is performing well, showing a particular affinity for Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, as well as flying, something which her "Big Sister" is encouraging her in (Mia being Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team). And I see no reason why growing up with Muggles would mean she was behind. One word: Hermione. With regards to her muggle family, I believe she does indeed have a step-father, as well as three half siblings. Beyond that, I know very little, but if you really wanted to know, I'm sure I could enquire, perhaps through Mia.

I wasn't trying to insinuate that you shouldn't talk about your father, just that I found it curious that you still spoke fondly of him when he disowned you so long ago. Why were you absent from the Ministry?

In some ways, I did enjoy living with my grandmother. She was impatient and overbearing, and determined I should excel academically, and she constantly compared me, usually unfavourably, to my father, but I never doubted she loved me. But I always felt like I was already vastly different to my peers, before coming to Hogwarts. I often wondered if it would have been easier if my parents had died, like Harry's, because then at least I could remember them as war heroes, instead of the incapacitated, child-like people they are. Is it wrong of me to think like that?

A landlady and a barmaid are by no means the same thing, and besides, I wouldn't have my wife any other way.

Yours respectfully,

Neville

P.S. I'm sorry. You didn't need to tell me all that. I was merely being flippant.

P.P.P.P.P.S. I don't believe you're a Death Eater anymore. As a very wise man once said "It's our choices that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities".

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Each post script is a separate conversation. I believed the P.P.S. conversation had expired.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Longbum,

I would indeed like to know more about Emma's muggle family, if it would not be too much bother to enquire. If I know she's happy at home, then I can comfortably watch from a distance, so as not to upset the balance of her life. The fact that she's good at flying doesn't surprise me – she is my daughter. It wouldn't surprise me if she's a seeker, which would be interesting if she made the house team next year and played opposite Scorpius. Who is the current Gryffindor seeker?

Sometimes I go weeks without talking about my father, other times I seem to forget he disowned me. We never exactly had an easy relationship, but I think the second war just broke him (or rather, the not being able to talk himself out of Azkaban again). Some days I hate him, other days I love him and wish we could make amends, because, whatever he's done, he's still my father, you know? And my absence for the Ministry was to attend Astoria's mother's funeral.

I don't think it's wrong to sometimes wonder what it would've been like if your parents had died. I'm sure everyone has infinite things in their life which make them wonder "what if". What if I'd never got involved with the Death Eaters? What if I'd made a better go of befriending Harry the first time I met him? What if I had killed Dumbledore? What if I'd not been so narrow minded when it came to my Sorting and ended up in a different house? What if I'd stuck out my last year at Hogwarts, instead of bailing when the going got tough? We wouldn't be human if we didn't wonder, but I guess it's just striking that balance, and making sure we don't wonder too much, and forget to concentrate on the here and now.

I was under the impression that a barmaid and a landlady are precisely the same thing – one just has a flashier title.

Contemplatively,

Draco

P.S. Sure I did. You would've held it over me for ages if I didn't tell you. And Slytherins are capable of admitting to their mistakes... although never publically.

P.P.S The amount of post scripts here are getting ridiculous, particularly when P.P.S through P.P.P.P.P.S are missing, so I hereby eliminate the other post-scripts and continue with this one, which is now a new conversation, not the one which was previously P.P.S. These letters really are ridiculous.


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Duck Face,

I spoke to Mia, who spoke to Emma, and this is what we found out: Emma's mother and step-father were married shortly after her fourth birthday, but she refers to him as "my step-dad" rather than "my dad"; she's always known he is not her biological father. She has three younger half-siblings: Eddie (8), Ellie (6) and Evie (3). Mia says that she doesn't talk about her step-dad much, only her mother and half-siblings, particularly, Eddie, with whom she gets on well. I don't really know what else I can find out without it being obvious I'm directly enquiring for you; I don't take nearly so much interest in my other first year students (or any of my students, for that matter). I'm not sure you should let the quality of Emma's home life dictate whether or not you wish to get involved in her life – that should be your choice, and it's not like you would wreck her life by turning up in it. She's experienced plenty of change already this year – one more won't make much difference.

With regards to Scorpius, have you – or are you planning to – tell him Emma is his sister? I understand that if you do not wish to get involved in Emma's life, that's your choice, but shouldn't Scorpius be given the chance to make a choice about whether he wants to get to know his sister or not? He's not a child anymore, after all – he's almost sixteen, isn't he? The current Gryffindor seeker is a sixth year, Samuel Wood. He's tipped for captain next year (well, more than tipped, actually – there's no one else suitable, so unless he meets a drastic injury [and no, Draco, that was not a suggestion] in the intervening eight months, he should receive the captaincy next summer), so perhaps Emma will have to wait another year before trying out for the team (which will give her plenty of time to hone her skills).

Please give my condolences to Astoria. I lost my grandmother a mere three years after the end of the war, which came as a great shock – the coming of peace made us all believe we were immune to tragedy, but the truth is that people still die.

Do you regret the decisions you made during the war – joining the Death Eaters, or, conversely, not killing Dumbledore? The thought of you being friends with Harry or not being in Slytherin makes me laugh – but then it's often the case that the small, seemingly inconsequential, choices we made have the biggest influence on our lives. I think you were lucky to have the opportunity to "bail" on your 7th year – it was a luxury many of us did not have, as we would have been hunted down, and probably killed, if we hadn't remained at Hogwarts. Be it cowardly or otherwise, I hardly think there was anyone who would have chosen to stay at Hogwarts, had we really had the option. Our final year was far more about base-level survival than education in the end.

You believe what you wish about landladies and barmaids – I love Hannah, and I would love her whatever occupation she chose.

Your friend,

Neville

P.S. Isn't a letter to a Gryffindor public enough?

P.P.S. Our correspondence is indeed ridiculous, but amusingly so. Who would've thought that I would find exchanging letters with Draco Malfoy highly enjoyable?

P.P.P.S. Just as I was about to send this, Mia knocked on the door of my office, wanting to speak to me about Emma. She's just received a letter from her step-father telling her she can't come home for Christmas, because he can't afford the train fare from Kings Cross to her home in Cornwall. She's, naturally, distraught, as she was looking forward to going home for Christmas, after nearly four months away from her family, and it really wouldn't be fair to ask an eleven-year-old to spend Christmas away from her family in a strange, magical world she didn't even know existed six months ago, especially without her friends, who are all going home for Christmas. What should I do?


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Neville,

I trust you will keep me informed if there are any further developments regarding Emma's family, but from what I've heard so far, I am currently inclined to stay out of it; at least for the time being I shall maintain my philosophy of watching and waiting. I really believe it is none of your business what decision I make in this matter, although I understand that your concern is well-placed.

With regards to Scorpius, no, I am not planning on telling him unless I make a move to become involved in Emma's life, because if he walks up to Emma and says "Hi, I'm your brother", it wouldn't be long before she found out I was her father; the Malfoys are, as you know, well known in the Wizarding World. If it were just a case of Scorpius making his own decision to get to know Emma, without it having any bearing on my choice on whether or not to have a relationship with her, then of course that would be a different matter. I'm also not sure how Scorpius would deal with the fact that I cheated on his mother, even if it was a long time ago, and I was drunk, and in an awful place emotionally. Regardless, if I were ever to tell him, it wouldn't be something I'd do via letter.

Samuel _Wood_ , another instance of Gryffindor nepotism, I see. How many of the Wood offspring have now made it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team? I trust when Emma inevitably finds her way onto the team, she will do so on pure merit.

Thank you for your condolences. It's a difficult time for Astoria, but we are facing it together. It really reminds you of your own mortality when someone close to you dies, particularly in peace time. In the war we all knew death was immanent, but yes, you're right; the coming of peace did leave us all with a sense of invincibility; after all, we survived, didn't we?

I think it doesn't do well to dwell on regrets, but yes, I'm not proud of many of the decisions I made during the war, and have spent the intervening years trying to make right decisions. I am glad, however, that I chickened out of killing Dumbledore. I realise now that I had been indoctrinated; sure, the old man wasn't perfect, but neither was he as bad as my father had made him out to be. And I'm glad that my soul hasn't been maimed by killing someone – that's one decision I could never have reversed. I think if we were able to analyse each tiny decision we made, to see the "paths not taken", and what would have become of us if we'd taken those alternative routes, we would all live in regret, unable to look forward, constantly dwelling on what might have been. We just have to move on in the best way we can.

Was 7th year really that bad? I know I had a biased view of it, being a Slytherin, and the favoured house, but I never remember it being _that_ bad. I feel you may be being somewhat melodramatic in your memory.

I'm not saying I don't find barmaids attractive, just that they're not the kind of people I would choose to spend my life with.

Your acquaintance (for I believe "friend" to be too strong a word),

Draco

P.S. Only if you were to parade it around Hogwarts. But I don't believe you would.

P.P.S. Who would have thought I could gain enjoyment from an interaction with Neville Longbottom which didn't involve me ridiculing or humiliating him?

P.P.P.S. I don't think I like this man... regardless of how broke you are, I would've thought getting a lonely little girl home for Christmas to be a top priority. I doubt his own children will be going without Christmas presents. I will exert my considerable influence upon the Ministry, and arrange for Emma to take a Portkey from Platform 9 ¾ to her home, and again on the way back after Christmas. You can tell her mother and step-father that the school occasionally makes such arrangements for students who live a long way away from Hogwarts. Doubtless they will come to expect this every holiday, but I daresay I can afford to throw some gold around in the Portkey office to make it happen...


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Draco,

I have just seen off a train filled with students happily anticipating their Christmas holidays, your daughter included. I may not entirely approve of your methods, but thank you. You've made Emma's year, and yet you still refuse to take the credit. Why won't you just write to Emma and tell her who you are, and let her make up her own mind if she wants to see you? If she's happy as she is and doesn't want to see you, then that would be her choice. As it is, she has no choice, it seems she's merely a pawn in the chess game of your life.

I can understand how your decision regarding Scorpius is inevitably interlinked with your decision regarding your involvement with Emma, but I still believe he should have the right to know, even if you asked him not to speak to Emma. He could at least have the ability to watch from a distance, like you are. His relationship with Rose means he often hangs around on the edge of the friendship group colloquially known as "the gang", which comprises mainly of third year students (but also a handful of fourth and second years), in all four houses, including Emma's "big sister" Mia, and Rose's younger brother Hugo, so it wouldn't be that difficult for him to strike up an acquaintance with Emma, and perhaps give her some Quidditch help, without revealing his relationship to her. And I think he's more resilient than you'd believe; if he knew your infidelity was momentary, when you were intoxicated and not in a good place emotionally, twelve years ago, and that Astoria has forgiven you, I believe he would too. But then I guess you know your son better than I do.

Samuel Wood made his way onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team on pure merit, as did his two older sisters before him. If it were a case of nepotism, then his brothers would surely also be on the team, regardless of ability. Perhaps it is simply that Quidditch ability runs in families (you may or may not remember that the Wood's mother was also a Quidditch player), as it does with you and Scorpius, and now Emma too. If I remember correctly, the only person who could ever be accused of buying their way onto the team was you, with the Nimbus 2001's.

Yes, we survived the war, but at what cost? Our generation is marked by the children who grew up too fast, just as much as it is by those who never lived to grow up. I think we all carry scars from the war; some physical, some going far deeper. A constant awareness of our own mortality is only one level of this. Do you want me to inform Scorpius' Head of House of his grandmother's passing, so he can receive all the support he needs at this time?

I think you're totally right about the regret that comes with dwelling on the "paths not taken". As a child, I often asked my grandmother "what if Mum and Dad had had back up the night the Death Eaters came?", "What if the Death Eaters had gone after someone else?", and she told me that she'd been over those questions a hundred times, but it never made her feel any better, so why dwell on it?

I can assure you that I am not being melodramatic in my memories of 7th year, and that yours are most definitely tainted by you being part of the favoured house. Perhaps you did not witness eleven year olds tortured by the Carrows for so long that we had to carry them back to their Common Room afterwards. Perhaps you were not there when we were all forced to watch students repeatedly Crucioed for the smallest infractions, to watch them remain brave and defiant to keep morale up, even though all they wanted to do was scream for their mothers. Even worse were the times when students were tortured for refusing to Crucio a fellow student, and worse still were the times when they were so scared of having the pain inflicted upon themselves that they cracked, and performed the curse even though they didn't want to. In some ways, however, that year brought out the best in so many people who would have never believed themselves capable. I had to step up and be a leader, because no one else would, even though I felt vastly underqualified, and I know that brought out things in me I never realised I was there. I watched students take Polyjuice Potion and take curses for a friend, because that friend was still too weak from the previous day's torture to take any more. No one died, but it was certainly a close thing, and I know there are many of us who will never be the same again. In some ways, the final battle, however terrible, was a relief.

I will ignore the slights on my wife, and take them in the spirit I believe they were intended; as a bit of harmless banter. But rest assured, if you ever make a move on my wife, I learnt a fair few decent hexes from my time in Dumbledore's Army.

Merry Christmas,

Neville

P.S. No, you're right; I wouldn't.

P.P.S. Who would have indeed?


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Neville,

I'm glad Emma got to go home for Christmas. I'm still not sure I can get over the fact that her step-father was willing to leave her at school over Christmas rather than sacrifice a few presents for his own children. And no, you Gryffindors do not often approve of our Slytherin methods, but yet you hanker after the results they yield. You can't have it both ways, you know.

I strongly resent your assertion that Emma is merely a pawn in some game I am playing; she has always, and will always be much more than that to me. It is because I care for her so strongly that I have chosen not to contact her yet. That decision is always, and shall remain, solely mine. And if I ever do choose to introduce myself to Emma, I sure as hell won't be doing it via a letter. I think I owe it to her to meet her in person, if I chose to take that route.

I have considered telling Scorpius, but I stand by my decision. If I am not involved in Emma's life, it will be difficult and awkward for Scorpius to do so, and besides, I firmly believe he has enough on his plate right now, what with Quidditch, his OWLs, his grandmother's death, and yet another break-up with a certain Miss Weasley (although, I swear they break up more often than the weather changes, these two...)

Perhaps you are right with regards to the Quidditch team, but I still find it highly suspicious, that, as I understand it from Scorpius, the current Gryffindor team contains two Potter's, two Weasleys, a Wood, and Mia Dursley, who is somehow (although I am not entirely sure how) related to the Potter-Weasley clan too. I was always convinced I _had_ got onto the Slytherin team on my own merit, and the brooms were merely gifts from my father, but perhaps I was just being naïve.

Our generation is indeed marked by scars, all far less famous than Potter's, but all equally painful. There's not much we can do about it, except make sure our children never have to face that kind of pain. I've already informed Professor Hawksworth of Astoria's mother's passing, but thank you for the offer.

I had no idea 7th year was that bad for those not in Slytherin. I suppose after years of being sidelined in favour of the ever-praised Gryffindor, we Slytherins were overjoyed to suddenly be the favoured ones. I guess we chose to turn a blind eye to what was going on, because, for a change, we were the top dogs. And yes, you're right; I'm sure that year did bring out the best in a lot of people (just as it brought out the worst in people like me). I wasn't even sure you were the same person when I saw you in the battle.

I think it if came down to a duel, I would beat you easily. That said, the comments about Hannah were a bit of banter.

Happy New Year,

Draco

P.S. It is, perhaps, the kind of thing I would do


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Draco,

I apologise for the length of time between letters, but you can safely assume that, with regards to Emma, everything seems to be going well. She is doing well at her lessons, and settled back into Hogwarts after Christmas. She has become close friends with Matilda, the girl I told you about, and I think this has been good for both of them.

I suppose you may be right about Scorpius having a lot on his plate right now, although he seems to be handling it well, from what I've seen. He is also concentrating better in Herbology, and, consequently, getting far better marks. I assume this is due to you "having a word" with him over Christmas? And yes, Scorpius and Rose do seem to break up and get back together a lot more than other couples, but I guess that's just the way they work. If you will excuse the comparison with Ron and Hermione, I expect you remember how they were constantly arguing, and stopping talking to each other for weeks at a time.

You can be as suspicious as you like about the Gryffindor team, but I have every confidence in the impartibility of James Potter, who's this year's captain. And I'm fairly sure you were being naïve in relation to your admittance onto the Slytherin team. I'm not saying you weren't a good seeker, but it is a fairly big coincidence that your father gifted the brooms to the team at the same time you became Seeker.

One of the reasons I decided to teach was so that I could influence the lives of the next generation, and, if there was ever anything which would threaten them, I'd be around to protect them. You're right – all we can do is protect today's kids from all the horrors we had to face, growing up. It's very easy to turn a blind eye from something you don't want to see – I can't say I blame you for not intervening in the Carrow's treatment of us. I'd like to say I would've still stood up for the oppressed if I was part of the favoured house, but I can't really say I would.

Perhaps the eleven-year-old you would've beaten the eleven-year-old me in a duel, but I'm not so sure now...

Yours until the kitchen sinks,

Neville

P.S. It does sound like the kind of thing a Slytherin would do.

P.P.S. I've just looked at your letter again, and noticed what you said about Emma's step-father. Part of me can sympathise, in that a train fare home for Emma (or whatever car-related costs he would accumulate driving to collect her) would be an unusual expense, whereas Christmas presents are something which he's probably budgeted for all year. That said, I can't think I would ever get on well with anyone who would leave an eleven-year-old child away from home for Christmas.


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Neville,

Of course Scorpius is handling things well – he is his mother's son. I do not pretend I fare well under pressure (take our sixth year as an example), but Astoria has always been able to keep a cool head in a crisis; she took her mother's death surprisingly well, ditto me telling her about Emma. Scorpius surely takes after her in this respect (although I maintain he gets his charming good looks from me). I still resent the Ron and Hermione comparison, and I can't say I ever paid much attention to their petty squabbles in school, particularly as we grew older and there were more important things to worry about. Nevertheless, it is good that the younger generation are working to destroy the prejudices of the past, even if my son and Miss Weasley have a fairly unorthodox way of doing things. And yes, I did speak to Scorpius about his conduct in Herbology – like I said, I won't have him throwing his life away on a girl, even if that girl is the (to use Scorpius' own words) "bloody irresistible" Rose Weasley.

James Potter is Gryffindor captain? Well, that explains the nepotism. Firstly that he was chosen as captain – the Headteacher's godson, the famous Harry Potter's son – and secondly the team he has built around him all scream nepotism to me. His little sister, two cousins, and whatever relative Mia is = nepotism. But yes, you are probably right; I have often been naïve with regards to my father. As a child, I adored him, and believed him to be the best person in the world, but then, as is the case with all childhood heroes, as I grew I realised that wasn't the case. I realised that, like all people, he was flawed. I guess the problem with having heroes is we hold them up to an impossible gold standard, and, invariably, in life, they fall short.

I suppose that makes your decision to teach make a little more sense (although I still maintain that anyone who is voluntarily responsible for dozens of teenagers, day in, day out, must be not quite all there). I myself would shy away from becoming a role model for so many people – it's all I can do to be that role model for my own son, without becoming this golden hero in a way I could never maintain. I imagine you would've been a damn sight better at standing up for the oppressed than me – you Gryffindors like to play the hero, whilst we Slytherins prioritize our own skins.

The eleven-year-old me and the forty-one-year-old me could both kick your butt in a heartbeat.

Regarding Emma, I'm glad she's settling in well now. From what you've told me of Matilda, I'm not entirely sure she sounds like the best kind of friend for Emma, but I learnt fairly quickly with Scorpius that trying to choose your children's friends invariably ends badly, so perhaps I must cleave to yours (and Emma's) better judgement on this matter.

Yours until the cat meows,

Draco

P.S. I find it quite funny that here we are, all those years later, still (albeit in a tongue-in-cheek fashion) perpetuating house prejudices. As if there were such a thing as a "typical Gryffindor" or a "typical Slytherin" anyway.

P.P.S. I can see where you're coming from, regarding Emma's step-father, but the fact still remains that, deep down in my gut, I cannot help but dislike the man. Christmas is a time for family, and it is almost like he doesn't consider Emma family, since she is only his step-daughter.

P.P.P.S. I always thought it was strange you ended up with Hannah-the-barmaid. I always thought you were going to marry Loony Lovegood.


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Draco,

What happened when you were under pressure in our sixth year? I know that was the year you were tasked with killing Dumbledore, but how did you act differently when under pressure? I can't say I particularly noticed any differences, apart from the fact that your bullying of me became less relentless. (What charming good looks?) I still maintain that the Ron and Hermione comparison is an apt one, but no, you can't have been expected to have taken notice to their squabbles in school; as a Gryffindor it was a lot harder to avoid. Rose and Scorpius are a shining example of how the next generation can see past their parents' prejudices, although I still marvel that they are capable of breaking up and getting back together three times in one week.

James Potter was chosen as Gryffindor captain because a) he is a seventh year and b) of the seventh years, he was the best candidate. He is a good Quidditch player, an extremely likeable boy, and a good leader who would be able to motivate a team without dominating them. The only other possible candidate was his cousin, Fred Weasley (which, I expect, you would also consider nepotism), who would not have been nearly as good a choice. Compared to James, Fred can often be sharp-tongued, and is nowhere near as patient and understanding with the younger students, nor is he as an accomplished a leader. As for the rest of the team, James inherited most of it from his predecessor, Danielle Wood, and he has already had to defend his decision to appoint his younger sister as Chaser to several people, and he's defended it well. Only the most sceptical could not believe he simply chose Lily because she was the best person for the job.

It is often hard to see the bad in those we love. I remember in my first few years at Hogwarts, I had a kind of hero-worship for Harry, but after living with him for six years, I learnt that he too has his flaws. I guess that when we hold them up to an unreachable golden standard, pretty much all our heroes fall short.

The vast majority of my decision to teach was related to wanting to be there for the students, rather than a desire to impart knowledge. There's nothing wrong with teaching Herbology, but I see that as only a fraction of my job – more importantly, I'm a head of house, a pillar of emotional support for my students. Being a role model for them is just an extension of being a role model for my own children; just a few more kids whose problems I listen to. It is true that Gryffindors wish to "play the hero", but it's far easier to stand up for people with whom you have fellow-feeling (ie others who are also oppressed) than those you don't. Because of this, I had no problem with taking curses for fellow students when I was used to receiving them myself, but I wonder if it would have been a different matter if I had been part of the "favoured house", and not used to all this. If that makes any sense at all?

You're forgetting how vastly the forty-one-year-old me differs from the eleven-year-old me. The forty-one-year-old me has been through living as a fugitive and a war, to name but a few.

Regarding Emma, as friends, she and Matilda complement each other. Matilda is what I would call a typical Gryffindor, who often rushes in without thinking. Emma, who is far more reserved, steadies her. Matilda, in turn, helps to take Emma out of her shell, and encourages her to stand up for herself more. My only concern is that Emma is still too easily led – she does seem to follow Matilda around a lot, and sometimes I wonder if she lets Matilda think for her. However, Mia is helping her with this, I think, as she used to be in a similar position with Lily, but learnt to stand up for herself last year, even at the cost of her friendship. I hoped I could round out this process with Lily as Matilda's "big sister", but I feel Lily is still several years behind Mia in terms of maturity. What happened when you tried to choose Scorpius' friends for him?

Yours until the Hippogriff attacks,

Neville

P.S. I'm fairly sure we wouldn't be Hogwarts alumni if we didn't perpetuate the prejudices. What's life without out a bit of prejudice? Interestingly, the Sorting Hat's song this year was all about how you find both good and bad qualities in all four houses, and being in a certain house doesn't predispose you towards good or evil.

P.P.S. I agree that we shouldn't really be jumping to conclusions about Emma's step-father having never met the man, but it is quite hard not to.

P.P.P.S. I did date _Luna_ for a while, after the battle, as we became quite close at the start of seventh year, but, ultimately, we weren't a good match for each other. She wanted (or perhaps needed) to travel, to explore, to discover, and I wanted (or, again, perhaps I needed) stability, the stability of a nuclear family which I'd never had as a child. We did get on well, but, ultimately, we weren't a good match. Luna told me, in her matter of fact way, that we could never be, and practically pushed me towards Hannah, before going off to travel the world. The rest, as they say, is history.

P.P.P.P.S. My wife is _not_ (I repeat, _not_ ) a barmaid.


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Neville,

I believe the most apt description of me in our sixth year would be that I went to pieces. My school work suffered, I alienated most of my friends - if I could really call them friends in the first place – and generally... went to pieces, yeah. I made several poorly planned attempts on Dumbledore's life (eg the necklace, the poisoned mead) before throwing my heart and soul into repairing the broken Vanishing Cabinet so I could bring Death Eaters to the school to help me out, because I was too much of a coward to step-up and perform the task which had been assigned to me. I became ill with the stress, and didn't even take part in Quidditch matches. And yes, I was less of a bully, simply because I didn't have time for such trivial matters. In short, I was a wreck. Scorpius takes after Astoria, in that he is much better equipped to deal with stress than I ever was. (Are you insinuating that my son is not good looking?).

I'm fairly sure I will never understand Rose and Scorpius, but I am equally certain that within the next ten years, I will receive an invitation to their wedding. Won't that be an interesting event? – the Weasley and Malfoy families, bonded for all eternity. Rose and Scorpius will probably break up on the night before the wedding, and we'll all be on tenterhooks to see if they manage to make up in time for the ceremony...

I suppose that at least when James Potter was made captain, he didn't leapfrog over an older, more qualified candidate, like his father did when he was selected as Captain in our sixth year, even though there was a seventh year already on the team. I'm not sure I would've like to be the one defending my decision to admit my younger sister to the team. And I'm sure there are still many people sceptical enough to question his decision. Ahh, the joys of politics.

You hero-worshipped Potter? Perhaps you and Creevey and Ginny Weasley should've formed a Harry Potter fan club, after all. I find it strangely comforting that he fell short of your golden standards – even now the Wizarding World holds him up as a great hero. Yes, he defeated the Dark Lord. Yes, he's head of the Auror Office. That doesn't make him a god.

So, you became a teacher to get inside kid's heads, did you? To influence them – but for good or evil? I've always thought teachers hold an enormous amount of power over their students, as they are some of a child's earliest role models. How many kids do you have, again? None of them are in Scorpius' year, are they? What you say about only taking curses for your own "in-group" makes a lot of sense – Slytherins are often caricatured as power hungry individuals, who have no problem climbing over their friends to reach the top, but we're also brothers, a fraternity. A Slytherin can always count on a fellow Slytherin to have his back, because you can be damn sure no one else will.

But the forty-one-year-old you is also past it. You've spent the last twenty years sitting around in a greenhouse, with the most dangerous attacks you have to fend off being from the Venomous Tentacula. I, meanwhile, have been on the front-lines for most of the intervening years. I would most definitely defeat you in a duel. Not that I would ever duel you for your wife.

Regarding Emma, perhaps she takes after me in that respect; being a follower. I hope Matilda and Mia can indeed help her to stand up for herself more – me being a follower by nature has brought me endless problems. From what I've heard, Mia sounds like a nice girl – for a muggle born.

When Scorpius came home for Christmas after his first term at Hogwarts, telling me and Astoria about his friends Al and Rose, I banned him from being friends with them. What I got was a "you can't tell me who to be friends with... and you know, usually, when you tell someone not to do something, it makes them want to do it more". So I relented, in the hope that me being supportive of his friendships would make him less interested in them (because, of course, anything your parents approve of must be gross – reverse psychology in action) and then of course he continued to be friends with them, and even ended up dating one of them.

Yours until the remembrall gets lost,

Draco

P.S. I think the Hat's wrong in that respect – being in Slytherin does predispose you towards being evil, as you have the negative influences (and also often the view of "screw it – if they think I'm gonna turn out a dark wizard then I might as well"), but you can still chose the path of your life; you're predisposed, not predetermined. That said, as far as I'm aware, Slytherin house has less of a reputation for turning out dark wizards now than it did when we were students.

P.P.S. Emma's step-father would have a lot of convincing to do to make me believe he was a good man.

P.P.P.S. She'll always be Loony to me. And I thought you were well suited – both mad, both social outcasts...

P.P.P.P.S. Your wife _is_ (I repeat, _is_ ) a barmaid.

P.P.P.P.P.S. As the Easter holidays are approaching, I assume I should make Portkey arrangements to transport Emma home for the holidays?

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Scorpius tells me that when you tell your classes stories of the Second War and the Battle of Hogwarts, you always come out the hero. That's a bit big-headed, isn't it?

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I see we are back in the territory of "ridiculous amount of post-scripts" again.


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Draco,

You were pretty well held together for a wreck – I can't say I particularly noticed (not that I really made a habit of noticing what you were up to). Why didn't you just say you wouldn't (or couldn't) carry out your mission? It is quite scary to think of the people who could've died – at least we had luck on our side when you did manage to let those Death Eaters in. Pretty accomplished bit of magic, though – repairing the Vanishing Cabinet. If only you'd applied that accomplishment differently... you could've been top of the class. (And no, I never said Scorpius wasn't good looking, I was merely querying the idea that he got those good looks from you).

Speaking of Scorpius, I've just had him and Rose in my Herbology class this morning, in something that was not far short of an all-out brawl. I didn't bother to get to the bottom of their argument, because, no doubt, it was the usual, trivial sort of thing which sets them off, and I have given them both detention. I too await an invitation to their wedding. Let's hope they haven't made up by the time they serve their detention, however, or it will be all I can do to keep them apart.

Harry didn't leapfrog over Katie Bell – she has said herself he was the best person for the job. Besides, they'd just been a mass clear-out of players, and so almost a total overhaul was needed, and Harry was the perfect person to lead that. And it gave him confidence that he sorely needed that year. And, since you cursed Katie, he would've ended up as captain in the end anyway. Of course there are still people who resent James' decision to put Lily on the team, the most vocal of them being a sixth year Gryffindor boy who claims he could've done better, but, as James so rightly tells him, since he didn't try out, he has no right to complain.

Of course I hero-worshipped Harry as a child. He was everything I wanted to be but wasn't – brave, funny, had lots of friends, had lost his parents to Voldermort's regime and had a worse childhood than me but still functioned better. You're just sore because he refused to be your friend. He told me I was worth twelve of you. I think Ginny, since she married him, should be president of the Harry Potter fan club. I'll enthuse the younger generation in Harry-worship, and Colin can recruit in the afterlife. He may not be a god, but he's as close to perfection as a human being can be.

I didn't become a teacher to get inside kids heads, just to try and be a positive role model and be there if they needed someone to listen. Teaching Herbology is just a bonus. I have three daughters – Heather is a sixth year Hufflepuff, and the twins – Alice and Frankie – are third years, both Gryffindors. I do sometimes wonder if we burden the younger generation by naming them after the ones we've loved and lost – at least your Scorpius escaped that. I hadn't really thought of what you said about Slytherins having each other's backs before, but I guess it makes sense. You Slytherins are a lot like Hufflepuffs in that respect.

I think I've done a little more than "sit around in a greenhouse" for the last twenty years. Even going between the greenhouses and the seventh floor is plenty of exercise. What do you mean, you've been on the front lines? What do you do, anyway?

Regarding Emma, I'm sure Mia will help her on the road to standing up for herself more, but in some respects, it's something you've got to learn for yourself. I had a lot of people telling me I had to stand up for myself more, but I never really realised it until 7th year, when I had no choice but to make a stand. I wouldn't exactly call you a follower – you led that gang of Slytherins by the nose for many years. I hope your quip that "Mia sounds like a nice girl – for a muggle born" was banter too – but then, seeing as you didn't use the m-word, I guess it must've been.

Children. Who'd have them? And they're so smart, reverse psychology doesn't often work.

Yours unreservedly,

Neville

P.S. I guess so... although it is definitely to a lesser extent these days – since Voldermort's downfall there haven't been many "dark wizards", and so students think less and less in terms of "dark" and "light".

P.P.S. Why don't we make a pact in unjustifiably hating him?

P.P.P.S. Neither _Luna_ nor I are mad, and being a social outcast doesn't mean you should simply get hitched to the next fellow social outcast you come across.

P.P.P.P.S. No she's not.

P.P.P.P.P.S. Yes please.

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I find that if I over exaggerate the stories (which does tend to involve me becoming the hero) then I can spare the next generation from the horrors I, and so many like me, really faced, as Hogwarts students during the Second War. Even the first and second years want stories at the end of term, and I don't have a true story I would feel happy telling children as young as that. So I embellish.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. We have indeed. Problem?


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Neville,

Precisely – you weren't paying attention to what I was up to. I _was_ a wreck. It didn't take me long into that year to realise that I wanted out, but I was too much of a coward to change my mind and do what was right, and besides, Voldermort had threatened my entire family. Just before the other Death Eaters arrived at the top of the Astronomy Tower, Dumbledore offered to help my family go into hiding, and I think, given a little more time, I probably would've accepted his offer. It was awful, being in the Dark Lord's service, but out of favour. My father suffered terribly after he failed to get the Prophecy from Potter at the Ministry, and I wanted to bring my family back into favour. In short, I was a naïve sixteen-year-old who had no idea what he was getting himself in for (So you think my son's attractive, do you? I thought you didn't swing that way...) Also, what do you mean by you "had luck on your side"?

Shortly before I received your last letter, I received a very grumpy one from Scorpius which was mainly angry rambling that I still can't make head nor tail of most of, but I think the gist of his argument with Miss Weasley is that he was helping a younger student with her homework, and Rose took that as him cheating on her. How did their detention go? And what makes you think you'd get invited to my son's wedding?

Potter did leapfrog over Bell. But yes, I suppose he would've ended up Captain anyway, but no one could've predicted that, so Bell should've been given a chance. Perhaps Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom, as well as foreseeing that Bell would get cursed, also foresaw Potter going off to travel the world instead of attending his seventh year at Hogwarts, and therefore realised that if he was going to get a chance to be Captain, he had to leapfrog Bell. Alas, we shall never know. I like this sixth-year kid. Are you sure he's not a Slytherin in disguise?

I can't believe you describe Potter as "as close to a god as a human being could be". Excuse me whilst I go vomit... that said, I look forward to my invitation to join the Harry Potter fan club. Take it for granted that I will send a gracious letter of rejection, full of sarcastic praise for our esteemed leader, and a recommendation he should be made Minister for Magic immediately (in reality, I think I would probably die if that happened).

You did become a teacher to get inside students heads. Three daughters! You must be outnumbered at home. And yes, you lot do burden the next generation with their names – my Scorpius has indeed escaped this, as has Emma. They are not, and cannot, be the people we have lost, and we should not ever expect them to be. Besides, I highly doubt I'd be met with much good will if I went around naming my children Voldermort, Bellatrix and the like...

We Slytherins do indeed have each other's backs, but I see no reason why that makes us in any way like Hufflepuffs.

If you think walking from the top of the castle to the bottom and back again once a day is exercise, then you are getting old. I am (or, more accurately, was – I have recently retired and am now merely a generous benefactor at the Ministry to projects which need my input) an Auror, working undercover to round up renegade Death Eaters. Which periodically involves a lot more exertion than merely climbing stairs.

Twelve of me could defeat you in a duel, henceforth, you are not worth twelve of me.

Regarding Emma, I only hope her character arc to standing up for herself is less painful than mine. I am a follower by nature, but I counteracted that by leading the Slytherins in my youth because it made me feel good about myself – strong, powerful... When I joined the Death Eaters at sixteen, I was most definitely being a follower. With regards to Mia, all I am doing is all anyone can do; generalising on the basis of what I know, and therefore the conclusions I draw about muggle borns are based upon the muggle borns I know – Hermione Granger (or Weasley, your preference) is still an insufferable know it all.

Yours reservedly,

Draco

P.S. They do, but it's still there, bubbling underneath the surface, the prejudices ready to rear their ugly heads whenever circumstances avail to them.

P.P.S. Pact made.

P.P.P.S. You and _Looney_ are both mad (you're a teacher, ergo, you are mad), and as a social outcast, it would surely be advisable to marry the next social outcast you come across; you may not get another chance otherwise.

P.P.P.P.S. Yes she is.

P.P.P.P.P.S. Done. I trust everything has gone to plan?

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I suppose that makes sense. But aren't you able to embellish stories in a way which doesn't involve you becoming the hero?

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. None whatsoever.


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Draco,

I suppose it must've been hard to conceive any way out of your situation than to kill Dumbledore. I makes me realise another difference between Gryffindors and Slytherins; when there's a threat, a Gryffindor would usual be the first to jump in to protect their loved ones, to die for them, even; whilst Slytherins would (if I'm understanding you correctly) prefer to look for a way out which was safe for everyone. I must say, in the long run, perhaps your method sounds better, but then Gryffindors are known for rushing in where angels would fear to tread. I suppose this is why Horace Slughorn is so proud to say that not a single Slytherin student died in the battle of Hogwarts; whilst others call Slytherin "the house who ran", he calls it "the house who lived". (I don't... oh, you're pulling my leg again, aren't you?). We had luck on our side that night because Harry gave us all some of his Felix Felicis potion which I think he won in Slughorn's class once?

That argument sounds very characteristic of a normal Rose and Scorpius argument. They spent the entirety of their detention alternating between flirting and ignoring each other, and then when I said they could leave, they barely waited to leave the greenhouse before they started passionately kissing. All in all, a typical Rose and Scorpius break-up and make-up from start to finish. I would assume I will receive an invitation to your son's wedding because I am a close family friend of his fiancée.

I'm going to end this Quidditch debate once and for all, because it's getting stupid. Also, the sixth-year boy is not a Slytherin in disguise – Gryffindors too can be suspicious and sceptical. It's not a quality you own a monopoly on, you know. And Harry didn't leave Hogwarts and "travel the world" just for the hell of it.

Oh dear, are you ill? Perhaps you should visit St Mungo's - I hear it's a very good place to vomit. Part of me now wants to establish the Harry Potter fan club, just so I can read your rejection letter. And I believe Harry is like Dumbledore – happy with what he's doing and not at all inclined to seek the Minister's job. Although I'm sure he'd have plenty of support if he did want to. And, of course, some very vocal anti-support from the likes of you.

I did not become a teacher to get inside my students' heads. Yes, I am somewhat outnumbered at home, but I love my girls. I can't imagine having boys now. I wouldn't exactly call "Scorpius Hyperion" having _escaped_... yes, he won't get compared to anyone, but really... what were you thinking? And no – I expect there would be public outrage and possibly a law forbidding it if you attempted to name your children Voldermort and Bellatrix. The Victory Day Ceremony has once again got me thinking about how difficult it is for people who lost friends and relatives on Voldermort's side to remember them and mourn their loss when the zeitgeist is "Voldermort's supporters were all evil oppressors who are either dead or in Azkaban, and everyone who's left believes this". I guess it's hard to mourn someone the world calls a bad guy – everyone makes bad decisions, but that doesn't mean their family and friends love them any less.

I think Hufflepuff and Slytherin are more collectivist houses; you're a band of brothers who've got each other's backs. Hufflepuffs are extremely loyal to their friends, as are Slytherins (although I guess when push comes to shove, you'd probably prioritise your own skin over that of a friend?). And there's nothing wrong with being compared to Hufflepuff – there's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. Before you go insulting Hufflepuff house, remember both my wife and eldest daughter are Hufflepuffs.

A secret agent? That sounds very like you. Can I write to the Prophet and tell them? I think an exclusive reveal would net me quite a few Galleons, then perhaps I too could retire and... what was it...? "be a generous benefactor at the Ministry to projects which need my input". I think we can safely say I would beat you in a duel, since you (retired in your forties!) must now be out of practice.

Twelve of you would probably beat one of me in a duel, yes (unless they were twelve eleven-year-old you's vs one forty-one-year-old me), but that doesn't mean I'm not worth twelve of you. Fighting prowess does not equal worth.

Regarding Emma, she's now approaching the end of her first year of magical education, and I'm pleasantly surprised at how well she's settled in, after the original home sickness and panic attack. She really is an asset to the school, and I'm looking forward to watching her develop and mature over the next six years. (And also ensure that Gryffindor still have a good seeker after Samuel Wood graduates). You know there are other muggle borns than Hermione.

Yours Truly,

Neville

P.S. That was rather poetic. Now you know what you can do with all your spare time.

P.P.P.S. _Luna_

P.P.P.P.S. No she's not.

P.P.P.P.P.S. Yes – everything went smoothly, and Emma was able to spend her Easter holidays at home with her family. Thank you again.

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I suppose I could, but where would be the fun in that?


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Neville,

You're right – I felt like the only way I and my family could get out of the war alive would be to obey Voldermort. Even if it meant killing or torturing people. And yes, I doubt I could say that I would've been willing to die to protect my family. Although I think I could now say that with regards to Astoria and Scorpius – I would die to protect them (and I have almost on several occasions, through my work with the Ministry). As I said before, you Gryffindors don't like Slytherin methods, but you hanker after our outcomes. We Slytherins _are_ the house that lived, and the house that rebuilt. We are the house that was there to pick up the pieces after the war. (I am pulling your leg). And yes, Potter did win that Felix Felicis in Slughorns class. I'm just glad it wasn't know-it-all Granger.

Sometimes I despair of my son, and I apologise for his behaviour. At least he and Miss Weasley refrained from snogging in detention. So, you're a close family friend of Potty and the Weasels, are you?

Of course Slytherins own a monopoly on such qualities. If others have them, they must be Slytherins in disguise.

So you've vomited in St Mungo's, have you? Please do start the Harry Potter Fan Club – I'm drafting my letter of rejection as we speak. Also, did you just compare Potter to Dumbledore? And - anti-support? Are we really letting people with such a shaky grasp of the English language educate our children?

You did become a teacher to get inside your students' heads. One of the reasons me finding out about Emma was such a shock is because she's a girl – the Malfoy family hasn't produced a girl in generations; we tend to just have one perfect son. And Scorpius Hyperion is a perfectly respectable name. Better than "Neville" at any rate. Or "Albus Severus" – what was Potter thinking? Even after the war, the Prophet still operates on a system of censorship, and those who were on the "wrong" side during the war are constantly made to feel bad about it. Consequently, the next generation are often brainwashed into thinking that everyone who supported Voldermort is either dead or in Askaban. I feel this means they miss out on a valuable moral lesson – that it's not weak to change your mind or your allegiance, and it is possible to realise you were wrong and make steps to make things right. This is why I've always been honest with Scorpius about my allegiance during the war; so he can know that it's always possible to go back and make things right.

(Got enough 'Hufflepuff's in that paragraph?). I suppose I can see where you're coming from, regarding Slytherin and Hufflepuff, but I don't think we're really that similar. And yes, I suppose most Slytherins would prioritise their own skin over that of a friend, if push really came to shove.

A secret agent is indeed very me. If you dare tell the Daily Prophet, just remember that I still know plenty of "dark" magic from my times as a follower of the Dark Lord. And I would not be loath to use it on you. You may scorn me supporting various Ministry projects with my money, but I feel that at least I'm putting my vast wealth to good use. There are only so many peacocks you can have in your front garden. And there is no doubt I would kick your elongated posterior in a duel.

Twelve eleven-year-old me's could overpower a forty-one-year old you by sheer strength in numbers. And fighting prowess does equal worth.

Regarding Emma, I'm glad she hasn't experienced any further problems. I trust you will continue to keep me informed about how she is doing at school. Of course she is an asset to Hogwarts – she's my daughter. And yes, there are other muggle borns besides Granger, but I can't say any others were ever particularly noticeable.

Yours _originally_ ,

Draco

P.S. Indeed. Perhaps I will write my letter rejecting admission to the Harry Potter Fan Club in verse.

P.P.S. _Looney._

P.P.P.S. Yes she is.

P.P.P.P.S. Don't mention it.

P.P.P.P.P.S. You would give students a far less biased view of history, but then I guess that would be counter-intuitive; the whole point of history is that it reinforces the moral lessons which the prevailing consciousness wishes to teach.


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Mr Malfoy,

I am sorry to have to inform you that your daughter, Emma, has been caught stealing other student's wands and textbooks, along with some other students, on some sort of environmental protest. Whilst I do not believe your daughter was the ringleader in this, her actions have nevertheless caused distress and inconvenience to many other students this year, and she will be punished accordingly. All the students involved will be serving detention with me until they have written letters of apology to every student from whom they stole. They will also be personally returning the stolen articles.

As always, do not hesitate to contact me if you have any concerns regarding Emma.

Sincerely,

Neville Longottom

Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Draco,

I have sent you a formal letter by a different owl, but I do not know which one will arrive first, so here's the situation: Emma and her friend Matilda (as well as two of their other friends) were caught (by several "big siblings" making good use of logic and reasoning – I am somewhat impressed) stealing textbook and wands from other students. These thefts have been going on since at least December, causing a fair amount of distress and inconvenience to other students, and the two girls have been hiding the stolen items in their dormitory.

As Matilda has very vocally told me, on several occasions, they did it as an environmental protest, against the use of trees in making textbooks and wands. Matilda, would you believe it, used the existence of Bowtruckles in wand trees to tell me that it was wrong to make wands from wood. It is obvious that this was entirely her idea, and Emma was just going along with her, but your daughter does also appear to feel strongly about the matter.

I have assigned them all detention until they're written letters of apology, but I fear this will not deter Matilda in the long term, as she really does have a strong environmental conscience, so, also as part of their "punishment", next year the four kids will have to start an Environmental Club, where they will have to recruit and organise other students, and keep their protests completely above board. I hope this will steady Matilda, although I fear it probably won't.

I also informed the kids that I would be writing to their parents, as is customary when serious disciplinary matters occur, and this is why I'm writing to you now. Matilda remained defiant at being told this, although I could tell she wasn't entirely too happy about it. But Emma's reaction makes me think that things are not quite right at home. Her response was wholly over the top – she started crying and begging me not to. She told me she would rather take detention every evening of the rest of her school career than have me write to her mother and step-father. It was not the normal reaction of a girl worried she was going to be rightly told off when she got home for the summer. I am convinced something's not right at home.

If you are ever planning on getting involved in your daughter's life, Draco, now would be the time.

Neville.


	30. Chapter 30

Draco Malfoy walked up the front steps towards the double doors which formed the entrance to Hogwarts castle. He hadn't been here for years – in fact he'd been deliberately avoiding the place. The last time he'd been here had been the Battle of Hogwarts. He'd never been to a single Victory Day ceremony; it didn't feel right.

It felt right now, though; he was going to meet his daughter, and get to the bottom of what was going on at home, with Emma's mother and step-father. And then he was going to make it right; he owed Emma that much.

Neville Longbottom was waiting for him in the Entrance Hall. It was odd, finally coming face to face after all these years, even though they'd been writing to each other all year. It was almost like the person he'd be writing to for the past year wasn't the same person he'd spent most of his school-life terrorising.

"Longbottom," he said curtly, inclining his head slightly.

"Malfoy," Neville returned. There was a pause, and then Neville asked, "Are we really going to do this?"

Draco gave a wry smile. "I guess not."

The two men embraced, and Draco was surprised to find it was only marginally more awkward than hugging his son, and far less so than hugging his father.

"How's Emma?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Neville shrugged. "So, you've decided to see her?"

Draco nodded. "And I'm going to put right whatever needs putting right. I'm ready. Take me to my daughter."

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope to post _Emma Shorts_ , the first of which follows immediately on from this, sometime in May or June (they're all written, but not typed up yet). In the meantime, if you haven't already, check out the rest of my stories, including _Dudley's Daughter: Year Three_ , which covers the same timeframe as _Regarding Emma_. As always, I love reading reviews ~ Nat


	31. Emma Shorts now posted

_...At the sight of the man sat by the window, Emma's heart gave a little leap, as if she recognised him, although she was certain she'd never seen him before. Emma knew that, visually, she took after her mum very little, and now she could see that she took after her father instead. He had the same blonde hair she did; the same pointed face and pale grey eyes. He looked at her, and she looked at him, and nobody spoke until Professor Longbottom said,_

 _"I'll leave you to it."_

 _He left the room, shutting the door behind him, and Emma was left alone with Draco Malfoy, the stranger who was also her father..._

* * *

The first of the Emma Shorts is up, here: s/12470826/1/Emma-Shorts

These follow on directly from Regarding Emma, filling in some gaps in Dudley's Daughter Year Three as Draco Malfoy meets his daughter for the first time. Go check them out! ~ Nat


End file.
